


A Secret Dance

by springbreeze



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: When they finish recording their duet, Kouki surprises both Mamoru and himself with his selfishness.





	A Secret Dance

The instrumental faded out, leaving only an echo of the ticking that had accompanied them, and the sound of their ragged panting.

And Mamoru turned to him, beaming sunshine despite heaving shoulders and the single droplet of sweat running down his face. "Kou-kun!" Mamoru said breathlessly, something bright and wild still burning excitedly in his eyes, but appeared unable to articulate anything else as he swiped a trembling hand across his forehead.

Kouki inhaled deeply, taking a shaky step away from the microphone. "Mamoru," he could only reply simply, a strange daze filling his head and vision.

Their gazes met and held for a long moment, and then with a huff, they burst into unified laughter.

"You were amazing, Kou-kun,” Mamoru gasped, reaching over to steady him and guiding them both to slump into the nearby chairs.

“You too.” Kouki lifted his opposite arm, setting his hand on top of Mamoru’s where it rested on his shoulder. “Thank you. Again, and for all your songs. This one too.” He watched with amusement as Mamoru’s cheeks colored. Mamoru turned away, muttering something that Kouki didn’t quite catch except for the words “too cool”. In his opinion, the recording booth had gotten quite warm after their singing.

As their breathing eased little by little, Mamoru let out a sigh, stretching out over the back of his seat. “It’s the first time we’ve done a duet, but I hope people like it.” At the utterance, Kouki started, realizing with a jolt that he had forgotten a world waiting to hear their song existed beyond themselves.

Their song.

_Our song._

The reassurance of “Of course they will” he had intended suddenly caught in his throat. Instead, an unexpected outburst from somewhere deep within him slipped out, quietly.

"There's a tiny part of me, just a little bit, that almost doesn't want to let anyone else hear our song."

There were times when he thought Mamoru childish, in the best of ways.

But now, he found the most childish words of all coming from his own mouth.

Kouki knew in the next instant that his eyes had widened simultaneously with Mamoru’s as their composer looked to him in surprise. He nearly turned away, a hot flush creeping up his neck—

Mamoru laughed, and pulled him forward by their joined hands until their foreheads touched with a gentle bump.

“Mamoru?”

“Even if other people hear it,” Dizzyingly close, twinkles of mischief as if sharing a secret danced in Mamoru’s eyes. “The song doesn’t stop being ours, right?”

In the face of such joyful conviction, Kouki could not help but smile back. “I suppose not.”

“Besides,” Abruptly, Mamoru stood, once more pulling Kouki up with him into a whirling motion that made him laugh. One hand went to Kouki’s back, the other gently intersected his own, and Mamoru spun him around again with a grin. For a split second, the cramped recording booth seemed to melt away, dreamlike, into a much grander space filled with warm light, far from anyone else’s reach but their own.

“They’ll never hear about _this_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a fit of emotions after Toki no Hazama ni was released, and that's about it.
> 
> I'm [here on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/tomodachimeter)


End file.
